


Just a little Casturbation

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt </p><p>When Dean walks into Castiel's room, he's expecting to get him back for the prank he helped Sam pull. What he's not expecting is to see is Cas spread out on his bed, naked, eyes closed, head thrown back, and moaning like a whore with one hand wrapped around his leaking cock and the other stroking up and down his own neck, moving lower to pinch a nipple, rolling it between his fingers and moaning louder. Dean DEFINITELY didn't expect Cas to crack an eye and motion him further into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little Casturbation

When Dean walks into Castiel's room, he's expecting to get him back for the prank he helped Sam pull. What he's not expecting is to see is Cas spread out on his bed, naked, eyes closed, head thrown back, and moaning like a whore with one hand wrapped around his leaking cock and the other stroking up and down his own neck, moving lower to pinch a nipple, rolling it between his fingers and moaning louder. Dean DEFINITELY didn't expect Cas to crack an eye and motion him further into the room.

 

Dean walks in, instantly hard, his erection pushing against the zipper of his jeans.

 

He goes to head over to the bed, but Cas put’s up a sweaty palm, halting him mid stride, then points to the chair off to the side.

 

Dean, so caught up in the moment and incredibly turned on, does as he’s told without a second thought.

 

In his chair he has a perfect view of the sleek toned body in front of him, he leans forward, every fibre of his being begging him to just reach out and touch.

 

Cas looks over to him with heavy lidded eyes, as he moves his hand slowly down his side, fingertips glancing over his hipbones.  

 

“I want you to watch” his voice is deep and gravely, the sound going straight to Dean’s dick.

 

Cas spreads his legs folding the one closet to Dean, to his chest giving the hunter a perfect view of the object nestled deep inside of him, the moans that fill the room as he pulls and twists the toy are downright sinful.  

 

Dean’s breath is getting rapid, taking in the sight of his friend writhing in front of him.  

 

His fingers are gripping the arms of the chair tight trying to contain himself.  

 

Cas starts to pull the toy from his ass, the bulbous plug tugging at his rim, causing him to cry out, the hand on his cock moving faster.  With the plug free, Dean is given a view of Cas’ open greedy hole spasming around nothing, the next sound, a sharp intake of breath, has Dean’s eyes shooting up his friends body just in time to see the orgasm rip through him.

 

It happens so fast Dean barely knows what hit him, Coming in his pant like a horny teenager.

 

It wasn’t the sight of his friends come painting his hard chest with white strips, or the shudders that ran through Cas' body that pushed him over the edge… It was the sound of his name falling from his best friends lips as his orgasm claimed him.

 

That sound was something Dean never wanted to stop hearing.  


End file.
